Some embodiments are related to a device for the three-dimensional printing of a component from a print material or set of print materials.
In the framework of using ferromagnetic print materials, melting temperatures are increased, from several hundreds of degrees to several thousands of degrees. Because of their composition, ferromagnetic materials, at the time of the implementation during a melting process, are sensitive to any oxidation which thus leads to a degradation of the component thus produced, by a degradation of the weld between the melted or molten filament and a surface for laying the component being produced. It is known to produce the deposit of a melted or molten filament of print material in a controlled atmosphere enclosure. However, such an enclosure is not perfectly sealed and therefore does not allow to ensure the sole presence of an inert-gas near the melted or molten filament of ferromagnetic print material.
An aim of some embodiments is to supply a device for the three-dimensional printing of a component to be produced by a method of depositing melted or molten filament of ferromagnetic print material which allows an optimal weld to be obtained between the melted or molten filament and the deposit surface receiving this filament of the component being produced.
To this end, a device for the three-dimensional printing of a component to be produced is provided according to some embodiments, including a print head including:                a supplier for supplying a ferromagnetic print material;        a device for allowing the melting of the print material prior to laying;        a first inert-gas spray nozzle at the level of an outlet of the supplier;        a second inert-gas spray nozzle at the level of a point of contact of the molten print material with a receiving surface of the component that is to be produced in the process of being produced so as to allow gas to be supplied at a desired pressure.        
Advantageously, but optionally, the printing device according to some embodiments includes at least one of the following additional technical characteristics:                the device for allowing melting includes a first heater that heats the print material by induction;        the first heater is arranged so as to allow a heating of a deposit surface of the molten print material of the component being produced;        the device for allowing melting includes a second heater that heats by induction of a deposit surface of the molten print material of the component being produced;        the first and/or second heaters surround an outlet of the print material supplier;        the first and/or second heaters only extend in front of an outlet of the print material supplier and has a U-shape at 90° from a direction of travel of the print head in use;        the first and/or second heaters have a horseshoe shape, being positioned in front of and in the part around an outlet of the print material supplier;        the first and/or second heaters are positioned in front of and/or behind and/or on the sides of the print material supplier;        the first and/or second heaters are arranged so as to allow a deposit of the print material under any angle of incidence;        the device for allowing melting includes a current supplier, of which a terminal is connected to the print material and another terminal is connected to the component being produced;        the print material supplier includes one or several print material supply ducts;        the device includes two or more print heads;        the print material is in the form of a powder;        the print material supplier includes a powder projection nozzle;        the powder forming the print material is propelled by an inert-gas;        the print material is in the form of a wire;        the print material is a ferromagnetic and/or magnetodielectric material;        the print head includes a supplier for supplying a reinforcement material in the form of a wire or a ribbon arranged so as to lay the reinforcement material on a deposit surface of the molten print material of the component being produced, before a deposit point of the molten print material of the deposit surface;        the first inert-gas spray nozzle is arranged so as to be adjustable, in particular in order to be able to orient an inert-gas flow in a direction of travel of the print head;        the material supplier and/or the supplier for supplying a reinforcement material includes a device for putting in-use materials under inert-gas;        the device includes inert-gas spray adjustment supplier for;        the device includes a cooler for cooling all or most of the print head;        the device for allowing the melting of the print material, the first inert-gas spray nozzle and the second inert-gas spray nozzle are assembled so that they can be moved in relation to the print material supplier; and,        the device includes one or several inductors connected to one or several induction devices positioned either in front of, behind, or on the sides of the print head.        
A use of a device having at least one of the preceding technical characteristics is also provided according to some embodiments, to assemble two or more existing components by a deposit of print material at a connection between the two or more components.